Superluck
by SilverBattleCry
Summary: Anahita, born and raised in Alola, has come across a peculiar situation. One in which, she couldn't say no to. Only now, this thrusts her into the role of reluctant trainer, trying to aid an Absol that, even by its own species, would be considered unlucky. So much for Superluck. { Rated M for some gore, Pokemon Abuse, Pokemon Inbreeding, etc. }
1. Prologue - Disaster Strike

**_Prologue_**

**_Disaster Strike_**

* * *

The glare off of this Pokemon was one of complete hatred, heavy claws gleaming scarlet, or peach? In the lighting, snow white fur shone under the dim lights of the cafe. Like most Pokemon centers in the region, a small cafe was added onto it, occasionally offering trainers free PokeBeans, a warm drink, or cold, to soothe the mind and body.

This was anything but soothing. The trainer who's pokemon had broken out of its ball seemed uneasy, before aptly trying to return the enraged Pokemon to its containment. But everyone had seen already, for as stunning as the creature was, for even she did not know its name, it was clearly thin. As though the faintest touch would cause it to shatter as though made of feeble glass. There's a thick, suffocating silence in the air, as the Pokemon darts away from the red beam, snarling and pacing in aggravation, launching some sort of psychic based attack towards its trainer. They did not look Alolan either, and the thin Pokemon, _devastatingly thin_, shook in its place.

Yet still, no one moved. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could make out some Skull kids trying to sneak out, frightened. So this wasn't one of theirs. _Obviously._ The style seemed more Kantonian, or Unovian. But regardless, the attack did not connect, and the male shouted angrily, bringing out another Pokemon, more well known. Crabominable. A beast of a pokemon, both fighting and ice based. But, where it should have been blue, it was red. Her eyes narrowed then, and despite her obvious better judgment, moved between the enraged catlike pokemon and snow crab. Her manager, her stepfather, hissed for her to stop, his voice low and on the finest edge. This wasn't their place to intervene, the police were on the way with the Kahuna, Olivia would be here soon just _wait._

But she did not wait, unclipping the name tag, marked Anahita, from her apron, promptly pocketing it. Her arms crossed, she stared down the brawler snow crab and raised a brow. She really hoped she looked a lot more certain than she felt, feeling herself quivering in her boots.

"Doesn't this seem like a _little too much force_ to get a Pokemon back into-"

The snow crab lunged, following a brisk command, slash? Anahita was no trainer, and from what she knew, the move should severely injure her. But she couldn't let this Pokemon, clearly mistreated, maybe too harsh training? Be hurt for a reason unknown. So she closed her eyes, seafoam hidden away, and brought up her arms in an attempt to hopefully take less damage. What she did not expect, was the thin, aggravated pokemon from behind her, to suddenly leap over her, bringing its curved horn down to intervene with the slash. She didn't even see it but _felt_ the pokemon blow back into her, it's fur course and rough. Her breath knocked out of her, she freezes when she feels_ blood._ This wasn't a safe move, this was intended to kill. Not to knock aside a pest or subdue a pokemon.

This was a real slash, not, _not the safe slash_ that chipped away at a Pokemon's aura, not the safe slash that yes, would draw blood but would heal easily over time. Anahita wrapped her arms around the pokemon that had saved her, and that, was when the police arrived. Olivia's famed Lycanroc swiveled in front of her, and the trainer that caused this whole mess, he retreated. He returned his Crabominable to its ball, and _ran._

The silence returned, before Nurse Joy hurried over, muttering something about needing to get Absol immediate treatment. The Pokemon cradled into her, its name was Absol. It was also unconscious, and from she could see on her apron once the Nurse took it away, had been bleeding, blood drenching her front as it whined-

Was that its _leg?_

Anahita promptly fainted.

* * *

_**Authoress:**_ Just a test story for me to follow, as an avid Shiny Breeder myself, I wondered what could be real effects on breeding Pokemon for stats, abilities, skills, even just for it to be shiny. So voila! Superluck was born. Heavy themes of Pokemon abuse in the future, as our Protag will be seeing a lot of the nitty-gritty.


	2. Chapter One - Doubts

**_Chapter One_**

**_Doubts_**

* * *

Anahita could only watch as the back of the Kahuna walked away from her, her short hair catching in the sea breeze.

It had been promptly three weeks since the attack in the Pokemon center. To say her mother had been petrified was an understatement. She had all but gone into a hysterical fit, and, for good reason. Anahita was no trainer, could never _afford_ to take on the island challenge herself now, after all, she couldn't even afford a single Pokemon. Yet...

She still leapt into the fray between a trainer and his Pokemon, like a self-righteous heroine with a belt of her own, personally trained, Pokemon team in case things turned sour.

All that could only be afforded as a _good Trainer_, or, a rich child. Something that, Anahita had learned the hard way in her younger years when she failed most of her classes in the trainer school. Trainers who didn't go to the Schools often weren't good trainers in the long run. Eventually, it had just been too expensive to keep going, and Anahita was re-enrolled into a normal school. Much to her embarrassment. But she could not learn and often failed the mock battles, and with no improvement, the school itself simply told her Mother that she was just wasting their time, taking away from possible Future _Island Kahunas._ A rather harsh lecture from both teacher and parent had followed shortly after. Anahita had sworn never to get involved with Pokemon again.

So why, was she holding onto the PokeBall of the very same Absol that was illegally bred?

Simple.

It trusted no one else. Anahita could almost laugh, this scenario was something straight out of a cheesy novel. Where someone defended the weak and was rewarded for it. But the thing was, this Absol was no reward. It was just a means of keeping an eye on it until it could properly rehab. Even still, the conversation between her and Olivia, _the Island Kahuna_!, had been a hushed, almost cold one. Her eyes shone in the light, as though judging her.

Anahita could remember it still. The people who wished for her to monitor Absol, they lied to her. But Olivia wouldn't say what they had lied on, a test of some sorts. She couldn't say no. Not without consequences to the Absol that Anahita couldn't simply ignore.

But as it was, the Absol was now hers. At least until it warmed up to people, and could properly walk and battle again. It had been inbred to achieve perfect battle performance, as well as it's different coat coloring. The truth was, the Absol may have been so inbred that, despite being bred for battle and show, it may _never_ function properly as a Trainer's Pokemon, let alone a wild one. What that implied, left Anahita feeling sick.

Where did it's siblings go?

If it had perfect battle performance, then why did it become so thin? So beaten? So unlike the Shiny, Crabominable in the Pokemon Center? Perhaps the trainer had been overly risky in his breeding, and he didn't want to throw away Absol because of its color? Some proof of meager breeding success? A hard swallow and she pockets the Pokeball. She could confront the Absol later. Besides, maybe it was sleeping? Who was she kidding? She was scared. Lots of people defended Pokemon, why did her situation have to be so different? Why would the Absol trust a stranger? This was getting her nowhere, and nowhere fast. Aggravating herself would do nothing either, her thoughts chided. She groans, and throws her dark hair up into a tight ponytail, the deep wine coloring catching in the light, making it seem brighter.

Maybe that was it!

The thought came as she tied her apron to her waist, that maybe it trusted her because she had similar colors? Walking back inside the Center, she was greeted with a warm Alola and Welcome from the nurse, her StepFather watching her from his counter with a strangely blank expression.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late, was just... caught up with the situation with Kahuna Olivia and some of the Officers. No worries though, I'll be good to work!" Her voice was chipper, full of the customer service voice that was reserved for work, and for getting back on her StepFather's good side. Given that his nametag was crooked, making it hard to read the name, Auberon, it meant he was not in a good mood. The man was perfect in everything he did, making the best Tapu Cocoa the Island of Akala had ever seen.

His hair was also disheveled, and there were still heavy shadows under his eyes.

She was in some deep trouble, now that they were without her mother there.

His hand, large and imposing, rested over her capped head, and Anahita closed her eyes, swallowing hard. He was going to lecture her again-

But then he didn't. Without even a word he pulled her into the tightest hug that she had ever gotten, at least, not since her mom had said yes to his proposal. _This was weird_. He had already gotten over the attack a few weeks ago with mom, at least, he had said as much. While his concern really did touch her- this was just weird.

"I don't like seeing you back here, not where it happened." His voice was low, like the growling of an angered Arcanine, which he did have, but somehow deceptively feeble. He really was still shaken up. Of course, when he let go, he pulled her back to a private table, whipping up a fresh mug of Tapu cocoa and demanding an explanation as to what Kahuna Olivia had said. Wordlessly, she revealed the Pokeball, tiny at the moment, and hung on a thick cord, meant to act as a necklace or choker. Olivia had insisted on it, it would be safer than being pickpocketed by Team Skull.

So when Auberon saw it, fire-like eyes going wide, before pinching the bridge of his nose. There was something mumbled under his breath, his accent off, almost Kantonian sounding. Before he rested both hands onto the table, looking down and making her feel almost as tiny as Absol's Pokeball.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do? It's only temporary."

Auberon heaved a sigh at her, and even Anahita had to admit the words sounded pathetic when spoken aloud.

Temporary warranting an official trainer's license and passport? Ha. That was a funny_ joke_.

"Okay, maybe not that temporary... but, what? The Absol won't be here forever, and once it's gone, the passport and license won't even matter. What's the point of planning anything for it?" She wasn't wrong. The age rank for Alola may be lower than other regions, which had gone up to sixteen now, instead of the traditional ten that Alola still boasted. But it didn't mean she could get away with not passing the registration test when it needed to be renewed, right?

"You always wanted to be a trainer, you have the chance-"

"No. _I don't._ This is just a weird messed up circumstance that made me watch over an Abused, Inbred Pokemon." Her words are sharp and full of bitterness. Enough to make Auberon shut his mouth for a few precious minutes, his hands folded neatly over the table. But that didn't stop him from looking at her, his eyes, deep and rich earthy amber, burning into her like hot fire. He knew she was just making excuses.

But Anahita had given up on that dream years ago. She was almost twenty-three as it was. She had been kicked from the school when she was thirteen, so what, that made pretty much a decade now. A full ten years of wishing and finally forgetting about it.

"It doesn't matter if you're watching over it or not Anahita."

He was using that tone with her. Stern and quietly seething, filled to the brim with disappointment that almost bubbled in the air. It made her wilt, seafoam eyes lowering to the table as her hands clenching tightly together in her lap.

"It's still yours. Your first Pokemon. _Your partner_. It deserves better from you than for you to be acting like a bitter child-"

"What if I am bitter?"

Without missing a beat, he responded.

"Then be bitter. But the Absol, _your Absol_, needs you right now."

A wince, he was always right when it came to Pokemon. But then, what could she ever expect from him? A region to region traveling trainer, going after league challenges before finally settling down for a domestic home life with her mom? Anahita knew better than to hope he would understand how she was feeling right now.

"Fine."

Absol's Pokeball is snatched off the table, and tied around her neck whilst she storms off. She didn't want to deal with him right now.

Absolutely insufferable and unsympathetic.

But why did she even bother, a former Champion would _never understand_ her hesitation.

* * *

_**Authoress**_: Hello! Here we go a little bit into some world building. To clear up, in the games we usually get a pretty decent starter, and in Alola, referenced in Anime, the schools are a high function to becoming a good trainer. Think of all the Youngsters we see, with some pretty standard Pokemon, like Rattatta or Pidgey. Anahita here, darling Protag. failed out, and, as a Trainer, you make your money via Battling. Well, given that she failed, she wasn't going to go out and try her hand in the real world so to speak.

As for age caps, this is to help trainers be more mature, to avoid illegal training/breeding, etc. But also to protect them from things that, say, a sixteen-year-old obviously wouldn't do, versus a ten-year-old not knowing to do or not to do. That and other illegal activities outside of Pokemon itself. Alola boasting over ten being its age requirement is a boat of how safe the region usually is. That aside, it doesn't seem like Anahita and her Step-Father get along much huh?


	3. Chapter Two - Introductions

Chapter Two

Introductions

* * *

The beaches were never quiet. But then, most people weren't up at the crack of dawn, at least, not unless they were at the Paniole Ranch. Which Anahita wasn't, instead kicking her feet at the sand, glaring at the frothy waves as she replayed the conversation with her stepdad in her head. She just wasn't like him. Was that so hard for him to understand? Picking up a broken, abused pokemon and somehow making it her partner? It wasn't going to work. It would never work.

She couldn't let it out, talk to it, cheerfully promise for a better tomorrow and start the process to healing. Anahita knew he wanted her to do just that though, take this 'golden opportunity' and chase after a long killed dream. A dream that was better off dead.

_She wasn't him_. Just because he could do it, doesn't mean she could. And she wasn't acting like a bitter child either. A sneer and she chucks the nearest Pyukumuku into the waves. That would've earned her some pretty good PokeDollars that throw. But she dismisses the thought. Maybe this was why people thought that she would end up going to _Team Skull._ She failed the trainer exams, didn't get to do the island challenge, like a majority of those who ran with that stupid team. She groans then, throwing herself back into the sand, uncaring if she got the apron dirty. She could just wash it later. The Pokeball rests in the hollows of her throat, and she yanks it off in an irritated manner, sharp and jerky.

But then, she stops. Anahita feels compelled to look at it closer, and holds it above her face, turning it this way and that, before enlarging it. Did it really_ trust her?_ She was pretty much a failure scraping by on her job serving people coffee and teas and cocoa. So why her? She helped it. But that was all. Anahita didn't save it. If anything, she was the reason it got so hurt in the first place.

The Pokeball promptly slipped from her fingers, sharply dropping right into her face. A startled yelp and she bolts upright into a sitting position, rubbing at her face indignantly. The Pokeball landed in the sand near her waist, and she quickly grabs onto it again. Even if she wasn't so keen on this, it wasn't like she could just leave it in the ball the entire time. She had to exercise it and help it recover, or else it would be put down. Ultimately, that had been the deciding factor. She never even had a_ choice._

Not a real one anyway. It was either take the Pokemon she had saved, or she had only saved it to extend it's weakened life by three weeks. Before it was euthanized, killed, put down, put to sleep. Whatever it was, it would end in death. And.. and that didn't sit right with her.

So she had said yes, and now Anahita didn't even know _what_ to do.

_'Maybe releasing it to the outside world, you know, out of its ball, would be a good idea._' Even her own thoughts were betraying her. Great.

Getting up, and brushing off the copious amounts of sand out of her clothes, Anahita made an impulse decision and clicked the button on the Pokeball. A white light erupted from its source, and a soft cry echoed onto the barren beach.

So they really _had_ lied to her.

Teal eyes defiantly glared at her, the Pokemon wobbling on two back legs and a single foreleg. There were supposed to be four. Not three. Why did they even lie about that? _'Unless they thought I would say no if I knew.'_ Which, made sense. Not a lot of people wanted a disabled Pokemon. Quietly, she pulled the Pokedex out of her side bag, a gift that came with her Trainer's license. Might as well learn about Absol, since it seemed she had actually come to make a decision this time around.

_"Absol, the Disaster Pokemon, Absol appear before people to warn them of impending disasters it has sensed with its horn, however, it has been mistaken as a doom-bringer as a result. Long ago, superstitions spread about this pokemon, forcing them deep into the mountains due to the fed fear and hatred of this Pokemon. The only thing unlucky is its appearance." _The Robotic voice from her Dex crackled in the air, stoically repeating back to her the information recorded in its databanks.

So not _only_ an inbred pokemon that Anahita was certain to have been abused by its prior trainer but also a Pokemon that was likely rare? Maybe? Curious, she scrolled further, noticing an interesting addition. Because of its coloring differences? How _peculiar._ Anahita had no idea dex entries could be altered if a pokemon was differently colored, maybe she just never got that far in the trainer's school.

_"As feared as Absol are, both in the past and present, 'Shiny Absol', were worse off, rumored that should one appear, it would act as an omen that greed, violence, and betrayal would spread throughout the towns they were near, now, it is believed the atmosphere of distrust their presence sparked, created a long line of self-fulfilling prophecies."_

So nothing good was ever associated with this pokemon. All because they wanted to warn and help people, hell, even their coloration differences were, hunted religiously by many trainers for just being 'Shiny', and if not by trainers, poached by overly superstitious townsfolk. Talk about bad luck _indeed._

"Let's, just put that away. It's not like I need to know your moves or anything, we won't be battling." It didn't seem like it was much interested in what she was saying though, backing away from her awkwardly, head lowered as it observed her. A shaky breath, and, reluctantly, Anahita goes to her knees, trying to move slow so she wouldn't provoke the thing into attacking her. Was this what her stepdad would do? Not that she was trying to take his words to heart or anything just-

"My name, it's Anahita. Anahita Feray. I.. I know you don't trust people much, and I'm really not good at this but um, I'm supposed to be your trainer from now on, at least, at least until you get better." It tilted it's head then, before sitting back on its haunches with a curious expression. Maybe she should stop calling it an it, the dex had clearly shown it was a male.

He. He was a male.

"I um.. we need to help you get back on your feet so, maybe, we could take a walk? I know it's going to be hard since- well, anyway, maybe?" She really wasn't any good at this, by the Tapus, would she ever get anywhere doing this?

It chuffs once, rising back onto its three legs unsteadily, before locking it's gaze onto her, expectant and waiting. Watchful. Anahita rises herself, swallowing the lump of anxiety that had formed in her throat. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as she was making it out to be...

"Could I, call you something other than Absol?"

The Absol simply turned around and began to shuffle walk down the shore, the lack of foreleg painfully obvious in it's proud gait.

Maybe not that easy either.

* * *

_**Authoress**_: Oh? Is Anahita actually taking her stepfather's words to heart? Or... is she going to do this on her own accord? Certainly, being a trainer with Absol would prove more challenging than your everyday starter!


	4. Chapter Three - Bite

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Bite_**

* * *

They had only been walking for maybe ten minutes or so when Anahita's phone went off, as she fished it out of her pocket, slowing to a standstill, Absol turned to watch her. She nearly stumbled with the phone, unnerved, but regardless, answered anyway. The Pokemon simply tilted his head at her, for all intents and purposes curious by her sudden stop and the noise coming from her pocket.

"Annie? Your StepDad said you ran off somewhere?" Noelani's voice cut through the air and was followed up by a wince. She had forgotten about that. Meeting up with Noelle for a coffee meet. But she couldn't exactly have stayed behind and dealt with her StepDad either.

"Sorry Noelle, we.. we fought again and I just need a breather you know?" Absol began to sit now, waiting, watching as she talked with Noelani, brilliant eyes unblinking as he studied her. What he was studying, what he was looking for, she hadn't the foggiest idea.

"No I understand just, maybe we could meet at another cafe?" Anahita took a moment to consider, to really consider what this offer meant. Noelle really only visited from HeaHea city on the occasion she came back from her own journey. She really wanted to see her, yet, Anahita really didn't want to deal with Auberon again either. It was a mixing pot of bad things, with Noelani being everything that Auberon could ever want in a Daughter, blood or not. The endless comparisons and hints that Anahita does as he said would just start another argument.

"We can go to HeaHea. I'm technically a trainer, though I'll just be letting you do all the battling." There's silence from the end of the phone, sure, Noelle knew about the incident, had called her the first night it had happened. Apparently, she knew the jerk, or rather, had seen the abusive Trainer in passing. "Right, _sure_, um, where are you?"

"The Beach. Just be careful, I don't.. know how well Absol will react to someone else yet, he doesn't seem to like me very much either." With their goodbyes said, Anahita promptly walked over to the shoreline, sitting down to let her shoes dip into the sinking sand and water. She'd regret it later, but for now, the blue waters were relaxing, even if it would soak her socks and shoes.

"You can come over if you want. I don't think it will take to long for Noelle, Noelani, to get here. She's my friend and a good trainer too. She won't hurt you." There's not a sound from Absol, prompting Anahita's teal eyes to wander. The Pokemon was a mess of white fur, bristling as it sat a few feet away from her, his claws barely touching the water. It gave her an idea about what he may or may not be thinking about, Anahita hoped she was right.

"You're scared of her huh? Because she's a trainer?" A low sound was the only confirmation that Absol was listening to her, and she nearly groans in reply. The stubborn thing he was.

"Well, maybe, she can help you too. At least, better than _I_ can. Seeing your claws in the water made me think of water therapy, to get you used to your legs again once you can walk steadier." There's no reply, as the Absol ducks his head down, sniffing the water curiously. Thankfully, it seems that she wouldn't need to warn him off of drinking seawater. _Salty._

She would need to buy him pokemon food too. Anahita couldn't abandon her job. The income was needed for her to take care of Absol, even if temporarily. She really would end up getting too invested for her own good at this rate, and she _hated_ it.

"Annie!" A voice startled her from her thoughts, turning her body just as Absol tried to leap to his feet, scrambling in the sand for a precious moment. He didn't fall, yet, the sight pained her nonetheless. "Easy there... its just Noelani." Anahita doesn't dare try and touch him, just offering her hand out for him to eye, unflinching from his chosen standing position. Though she could see his mane of snow white fur bristling, blindingly, in the sunlight. He didn't bother sniffing her hand, ignoring her for the favor of watching Noelani slowly approach them.

"Weren't kidding when you said he was untrusting." Noelani's voice carried easily through the air, light and airy, it fit her.

Anahita smiled, looking to her close friend. She wore shorts and a tank top, as she always did, her golden eyes glinting in the sun while silver-white hair was cut into a messy shoulder length. How that turned up, Anahita was certain she would never know. What she did know, was that it was completely natural and that Noelani insisted she would never grow it out for fear of looking like her mother. _A true tragedy._

"Yeah, he is." Anahita grabbed onto the hand that Noelle offered to her, baffled momentarily by how much more calloused her hands had become. Crimson red beads gleamed against dark skin, wrapped around Noelle's wrist like a bracelet. It caught her attention more than the callouses or anything else about Noelle did at the moment.

"New bracelet?"

"Oh um.. yeah." A shrug and Anahita's eyes narrowed. "A new _boyfriend_ perhaps?"

"No way, I just saw it with a matching set in the shopping center." A wild grin and Anahita can only shake her head. "You really are a Sales lover huh?" Not that Anahita would ever deny Noelani the chance to find jewelry. She did want to be a jeweler once she had saved up money by being a trainer as it was. It was her goal, her dream.

Just like her idol Kahuna.

"Tried and true. You said you wanted to go to HeaHea City though? _In your uniform_?" Anahita blinks, looking down at herself with a befuddled expression. True. "Well, maybe not. We could go to my house, tell my mom that I'll be gone for a bit." A bit being an understatement.

Maybe a few days at the very least.

A chuff breaks her from her thoughts, and Anahita sees Absol standing by the front of her feet, eyeing Noelani with a glare. Anahita bit her lip, looking at Noelle for help, only to receive a shrug.

"He's yours, right? From the jerk? You need him to trust you before I take you anywhere Annie. If you can't get him to, traveling is out of the question for the safety of younger trainers. You know how they get, running up real fast, he could hurt them." Noelle was scolding her now, prompting a flinch. Noelle wasn't wrong, and that was the harder pill to swallow than Auberon insisting she chase after dead dreams.

"So... what do I.. do... exactly?"

"Try touching him. Not too fast though. Let him know." The patience of Noelani, Tapus bless her. Anahita really had no idea what she was doing.

Regardless, she did try and heed her friend's advice.

"Hey... Absol you, you can calm down-" She's barely got her fingers to brush along his back, when he turns back his head, eyes cold as ice, a violent whiplash as he snapped his fangs at her, causing Anahita to leap back, falling into the water, Absol facing her, his chest heaved in and out. His jaw hung open, his breaths short and fast, a wild light as he hung his head low.

"Annie!"

She's stunned. Wide-eyed as Absol seemed to stand stock still, suddenly seeming to snap back into reality, with Noelani running past him. Anahita is almost instantly yanked out of the water, with Noelle fussing over the area that Absol had snapped at. There's no blood, no mark or bruise, no pain indicating Absol had _actually_ bit her.

But the shock of it was still sickening. He'd nearly bitten her. All Anahita had been doing was try to help! Yet...

"Annie! Annie snap out of it, are you okay?" But she can't really focus on Noelani. Rather, unable to look away as Absol curled low, looking up with an utterly horrified expression lit in his eyes. How he sunk his belly to the sand, _shivering_.

"I.. I'm fine."

* * *

_**Authoress:**_ Oh dear. We meet an old friend and take some steps forward, multiple steps back. Maybe this isn't a fated partnership after all, just like Anahita had been saying from the start?


	5. Chapter Four - First Steps

_**Chapter Four**_

_**First Steps**_

* * *

She moves Noelle's arm away from her, kneeling in the water. She didn't want to fail yet. Despite knowing something like this would happen, Anahita didn't want him to die. He couldn't die, not because he had been scared. Plus, Absol hadn't even bitten her. A hard swallow and she gestures with her hand for Absol to approach, to come to her. It makes her nervous, to reach out to a Pokemon that had, only just moments prior, tried to bite her. It may be easier just to get rid of him, hope someone else could take on the challenge.

Maybe someone at the Aether foundation. This was their specialty, wasn't it? Yet, something wouldn't let her even_ really_ consider the possibility.

There are hisses of displeasure from behind her, air sharped sucked in between clenched teeth, though Anahita ignores Noelani's obvious sign of displeasure.

"Come here... please?" Bewildered seafoam eyes blink at her, quivering, feline body slowly steadying. There are faint shivers here and there, but Absol does stop in his shaking. He doesn't move, not for what felt like an eternity frozen between the two of them, the cold water sinking into her pants, flooding her shoes. They would take ages to dry.

A quiet murr, almost like cracked purring, comes from the Pokemon in front of her, a cautious, single step forward. Anahita gives Absol a smile, encouraging him further, or at least, it seemed that way, when he began to creep forth. Inch by painfully slow inch. Until his head was underneath her beckoned hand, fur course and thin between her fingers.

"It's... It's okay, Absol, I, I forgive you." Anahita's voice is quiet, deceptively hiding the fear tangled in her throat. Undoubtingly, Absol _knew_ she was afraid, despite her best efforts to conceal it from him. "You were, pretty scared huh? When I touched you, without your permission?" That had been a big deal, once in a class she took, long ago, later retold properly by Auberon when he learned of the slight butchering made for the Alolan Version.

About never touching a Ninetales tails, for fear of some long forgotten Kantonian warning in a hand-clapping rhyme. She couldn't recall it at the moment, but each tail of a Ninetales held a curse. They never did get to the ninth one, the child in the rhyme having died by touching the eighth. But the lesson was a clear one, never to touch a Pokemon without permission from Trainer or Pokemon alike.

She broke that rule because Anahita never told Absol that she was about to touch him. They may be Trainer and Pokemon, but they weren't partners yet. A luxury that she couldn't afford, and now, had to earn.

Absol however, simply closes his eyes, that murring sound coming from somewhere in his throat again, though far more fluidly, no longer cracking under the strain of fear, as he almost seems to press into her hand. It's stunning, but, Anahita doesn't exactly want to break the temporary trust he seemed to put in her.

"Annie..." There's a note of awe in her friend's voice, and Anahita can't help the wide, beaming smile when she looks at Noelle again. "See? We can."

Noelani still doesn't seem convinced, her eyes flitting back and forth between her and Absol, now sitting back on his hind legs, staring at them. Finally, Noelani takes a deep breath and crosses her arms. Anahita took this chance, of Noelle in her own head, to stand up, shaking the water out of her pant legs. It takes a moment of staring at Noelle before the other girl finally begins to talk again.

"Annie... I love you to death but, as your Senior Trainer here, I have to say no." Noelani raised her hand, a clear indicator to stop before Anahita even had a chance to start speaking.

"Hold on. Let me finish. I do think that you and Absol can work. But I also think you need a proper Pokemon to use in battle before you go anywhere. Team Skull is acting up, and there are a lot of tourists who would kill for a Shiny Pokemon, handicapped or not. I want you to be safe. Healing Absol, that's really noble of you. But you can't rely on Absol for battles _or_ protection."

Anahita's winces here, looking down at her feet, almost ashamed. Why did everyone insist that Absol and her could work, if he couldn't properly battle then? What was the point of insisting she tries and be a trainer? It wouldn't help Absol. A sudden, jarring realization. She had tried not to care, but really, it had happened anyway. Maybe they weren't the best of friends or partners yet, but Absol was still her Pokemon, and she was already trying to help him. To help better his life.

What if he ever wanted to battle? Seeing his trainer, a team of Pokemon who could do what he wouldn't be able to. It would be hard. Heartbreaking even.

Anahita took a moment to recollect herself, having ignored the rest of Noelani's talking. She shook her head and crossed her arms, teal eyes glinting against the sun now risen past the dawn's breaking point.

"I... I don't think that's possible Noelani. I want Absol to be able to battle again. Which means I can't use other Pokemon like a crutch for my own selfish reasons." Really, she was very selfish. Having even considered just giving Absol back, in hopes they find someone else to help him. At least, she had considered it briefly, when he had startled her into the water.

"Pokemon, they have_ fun_ battling you know? Maybe, maybe Absol wants to battle again, or even be a Contest Pokemon. I don't know. But I want him to have options, whenever he's free to go his own way again."

She glances back to Absol, curious, his presence much like a shadow by her feet. Maybe they could really get somewhere after all.

"Well... if you say so. I may have a solution to help you and him then." Anahita watches as Noelle digs around in her side bag, the fabric a pale pink, with a Litten Keychain on the side.

"Alright, Vana, let's meet up!" The Pokeball in hand opens, as a beam shoots out, revealing a quadplex Pokemon. It takes a moment for it to register, the dark orange fur, and sharp green eyes, stones jutting out of her mane.

"This is Vana?" There's stunned curiosity, Vana had been just a Rockruff when she last saw her! She had evolved, and not just into a Midday or Midnight form either. How amazing! There was a third form for Rockruff, the cute little puppy Pokemon that had followed Noelle around almost everywhere, like dare she say it, a lovestruck little pup.

"I didn't even know Lycanroc had a third form, what happened? Was it a move, or did you have to wait for a specific time?" Anahita can't help but to fire question after question, Absol hot on her heels, peering around her leg, warily watching the canine Pokemon, ready to bolt at a moment's notice. All the questions had Noelani blushing, the praise and wonder almost overwhelming.

"Well... remember when I went over to MeleMele for the Totem Challenge? As it turns out, there's also a few packs of Rockruff and Lycanroc. When Vana was ready to evolve, she wanted to do what the professor had been talking about. Vana is a third form of Lycanroc, called the Dusk form." How fascinating, that there could be multiple forms beyond what was known already. It almost made her wish she had tried the school again-

_Nevermind that line of thought._

"But that's not important. Look at Vana's paws and Absol's paws. See?" Noelle gestured for Vana to raise a paw, revealing a dainty foot, with three large claws. Almost like Absol, minus the paw size differences.

"They have the same amount of claws per paw. I was thinking, maybe Vana can help Absol learn to move around easier with one of his leg's gone. A Lycanroc's paws may be smaller, but they still climb and leap like Absol do. So maybe Vana can help Absol, maybe even make him better suited to battles or contests because of his handicap." Of course, Noelani could think of something useful here. Anahita was excited yet, this was another good example of how Absol may be better suited to her.

"Vana, if Absol is alright with it, we're going to help him learn to move around again." Golden eyes look up to Anahita, coupled with a signature crooked smile.

"Annie, we're not going anywhere yet. First, we've got you a bond to make, and a Pokemon to train."

"Y... Yes! Okay, um, Absol?"

He never wavered from his spot behind her, only now glancing up at her when Anahita called for him. Absol tilted his head, speaking its name only once, softly. She gave him a quiet smile, reaching her hand down, waiting for him to press into her touch again of his own accord.

"We're going to help you get better if that's okay?" A pause stretched out between them, before Absol nudged her hand with his horn once, before backing away again.

"I, think that's a good confirmation as any."

* * *

_**Authoress**_: I never really took too much notice, but yeah! Lycanroc have the same amount of claws an Absol does, minus the back smaller one. So maybe we can see Absol get back into fighting form so to speak. Terribly sorry for the slow start, but don't worry! Anahita and Absol will start their journey soon! There were just some hiccups to get through.

Random Trivia, Vana is short for Vanagandr, which is another name for Fenrir in Norse Mythology! While Fenrir means fen-dweller in old Norse, Vanagandr means monster of the river Van, or is roughly translated to it.

The hand clapping rhyme is a reference to one I found on another site, thought we will see the Alolan version in later chapters, inspired by the one I saw regarding Kantonian Ninetales.


	6. Chapter Five - Black Box

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Black Box**_

* * *

There's a glare in her mother's eyes, flashing sea green as she rested her hands on her hips. Though, Anahita can tell there's not much anger in her, mostly annoyance. But even that seemed to fade away when she saw Noelle with Vana and Absol by Anahita's own feet. Then confusion was the next thing to overtake her features, a tanned hand brushing back a lock of ocean blue hair away from her face.

"You ran off on your father." Prompting a quiet sneer, as Anahita folded her arms. It was clear she was dripping wet, and the Vendors around the city of Koni Koni were starting to stare, whispering amongst themselves. It had to be so early, before the crowds came out, that her StepFather would call her mother before Anahita even had a foot in the door. But a stern look from Noelle had her biting back any frustrated remarks she may or may not have made.

"He was arguing with me about my choices. _My choices._ Besides, it doesn't matter does it? I'm keeping Absol, and I need Makoto to stay in the living room so Absol doesn't attack. He's still scared, and Auberon's Arcanine will scare him." Why would it not? The Arcanine had fought against Champions, won against Pokemon that should have fainted it in _one blow._ A highly trained trainer's pokemon, likely would just make Absol on edge.

Her mother's eyes narrowed at Anahita, and for a moment, the young woman felt she was done for, for being so clipped.  
But then her mother unfolded her arms, with a long, terribly drawn out sigh. "Oh alright. You two never get along. But I'll help you with Absol, and then, I want to hear what happened." That wasn't a question, as she stepped inside to allow her and Noelle inside, away from the prying eyes of KoniKoni. Anahita and Noelani took the out without any hesitation, rushing inside as the door slid shut behind them.

Once inside, Anahita raised a hand for Absol to wait, stunned when he sat on his hind legs, obediently following her wordless command. Then again, she shouldn't be too terribly surprised, even if Absol acted out against his prior 'Trainer', it may have been one of the few times it did not listen to him. The thought left a deep ache in her chest.

Her mother disappeared inside the living room, as they could hear her waking up Makato, nudging him to her and her stepfather's room. There were some low grumbles from the large canine, and Anahita caught a glimpse of sunset orange fur, striped with ebony marks. But saw no more than that, as the bedroom door to her parents' room, slid shut. Feet padded back up the hall, silence with years of practice in the art of stealth, Anahita was certain of it, with how often her mother spooked people.

"Living room is clear, come in!" And in they went, a coffee table settled in the center of the room, a t.v mounted onto the wall, with two couches, and a chair and a half in the corner. A bookshelf was near it, and some mats rested underneath the coffee table to counter the cold of the wood flooring. Shoes were left behind at the door, as Anahita gestured for Absol to follow. He didn't seem to like the wood flooring, testing it slowly, before sitting in front of her at the couch.

"Now, tell me what happened." Anahita, to no surprise, found she really didn't want to. Not only was Absol here, to actually know she had been against taking him, being uncertain, but there was also Noelani. A devote trainer, dedicated to her goals, but mostly, her Pokemon. The team she was slowly building, even having hatched an egg at some point. A little white and red colored Wimpod, Noel had gushed for days over the wimpy little bug. So for Anahita to tell that Absol wasn't what she had in mind, nor what she really _wanted_ for her journey, one she didn't even know if she wanted to do, felt... well, it made her realize how bitter, how utterly selfish she had actually been being.

But everyone was waiting, and, Anahita could not stall. Soaked Apron is taken off, placed into a sodden heap at the floor. She was still wet, but better without the apron.

"Auberon wanted me to take my journey with Absol, and I didn't want to. We..., I, gave up on that years ago. But he kept pushing and I just... I don't, want to do a journey when we don't even know how to do anything. Absol... deserves a better trainer. One that's not me. At least, it's what I thought-"

Noelani was pinching the bridge of her nose then, sighing heavily before grabbing Anahita's hand, stopping her mid-ramble in her spiralling word phrasing.

"Annie, stop, and breathe. Just breathe." No yelling. No disappointment. Just a hand, gently pressing against her mother's mouth, hiding her broken frown, furrowed brows over sea green eyes. Concern. A hard swallow, as she tries to steady herself. Gods how selfish she was, to think-

Another nudge, very, very slightly against her knee. A rough horn, and brilliant teal eyes peering at her. Anahita was certain there wasn't concern there. But there was something, at least until she calmed. Yet even then, the Pokemon did not look away, unjudging, almost seeming to know what she was saying. What she meant, and yet, there wasn't any hatred or.. or anything that would hint that Absol was unhappy with her prior thoughts regarding him. Expectant. He had expected this initial rejection.

"Annie. First of all, if you don't think you can afford to take on a journey, you don't need to take it. But if you do, if you really want to, on your own terms, you can travel with me. Even Pokemon centers offer free lodging and cheap meals, I'm sure you know this. It's okay to use it, not every trainer likes to rough it." Anahita watched as Noelani spoke, vaguely aware of her mother, chewing the bottom of her lip. Before she abruptly got up, disappearing into the hallway, the sliding door loud as she went inside. A hard swallow.

"I.. I do know- But my mom-"

Before she could get any further, her mother had returned, a black chest in her hands, sleek, almost as big as a jewelry box. There were engravings on it, of Pokemon, with great jewels under throat and embedded into arms. A strange Jackal like pokemon on the side, facing what Anahita knew was Zoroark. She had never seen this box.

"Anahita. I'm sorry that, as your mother, I installed such a sense of low self-esteem. I pulled you out of the trainer's school, and, I stifled your desires to become a trainer." There's guilt, as she twists a gear underneath the box, before placing it onto the coffee table.

"It isn't much. But it's a necklace and some earrings. They belonged to your great grandmother, she was no Kahuna. Actually, she came all the way from Sinnoh." There's now a hard edge at her mother's mouth, as she pulls out more of the jewelry, not just the earrings and necklace she mentioned. But bracelets, pendants. A variety of jewels that had Noelle's eyes glittering, mouth opened in a perfect o of awe.

"Sell some of these to Olivia's shop. Take your Journey. I understand that most people take the island challenge young, but there's no issue in starting later. Some of these you may want to keep in case you get into a tight spot."

Anahita's breath caught in her throat. All of this. Vindictiveness rose like bile in her throat. She had this. Her mother had this and said she couldn't afford for Anahita to keep going to a trainer's school. Why did she lie? Better yet, why pull out the heirlooms to sell _now_? They clearly held sentimental value... Gingerly, she picked up the earrings, golden with silver in the center, shaped like small diamonds. It was a material she had never seen, eyes narrowed as she warred within herself.

"Why-, why did you take me out of the school?"

Was it really because she had no talent as a trainer? Or was there actually more to it?

* * *

_**Authoress**_: Family secrets? Jewelry? What exactly lies in Anahita's family history, and better yet, her future? Let me know what you thought~ There is also now a goal to finish this story before the release of Sword and Shield, so look forward to more updates, trying to be faster with the same quality!


	7. Chapter Six - Of Myths and Blessings

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Of Myths and Blessings**_

* * *

Anahita isn't okay. She's not fine, nor happy, or even really upset. But she knows she isn't okay either. Her mother offered no answers, instead insisting she take the box, and sell the Jewelry within. She tsks, the box heavy in the bag she carried at her back. Noelani kept her offer up to help, and Anahita didn't really say no. They needed to go through the Diglet tunnels to get to HeaHea city, and, with Noel with her, Anahita was certain they wouldn't be slowed down.

Though the Pokemon of Alola were far friendlier than the other region Variants, something Auberon often told her, before her mother cut off his stories. A minor annoyance. But, Anahita shook her head. There was no use thinking of that, thinking back to the slow, suffocating silence that echoed out in the living room. How her mother just, stared at her hands, before uttering only a few moments worth of words.

Memories, a mention of myth, and the desperation to let it be. Noelani had left temporarily after that, saying something about there being a legends book, children's book, in the Pokemon Center. Which left Anahita alone, strolling through the bustling of Koni Koni, seafoam green eyes peering about. Nothing really interested her. How could it? There were only some shops that wouldn't up their prices for tourism. Friendly as Alola was, it came with a steep price. Even Kahuna Olivia, with all of her jewelry and evolutionary stones._ So expensive._

A muttered curse and she finds herself a table to sit down at, placing her bag down as Absol trotted by her heels, looking up to her, before back to his claws. There was a questioning rumble in his throat, and, with no one really paying attention, Anahita felt compelled to talk.

"I, Okay yeah. I'm upset." A long stare, unnerving, before she placed her head into her arms, a deep shuddering breath.

"My mother took me out because she couldn't part with this. Any of it." A flick of her wrist, gesturing to the bag which held the jewelry boxed, carefully cushioned with a variety of basic necessities for travel. "But she was scared of it too." Apparently, her mother once met with a Lake Pokemon, like her grandmother before her. But she wouldn't go into further detail, only that its blessing had tainted their family for generations, marked by the deepest of blue in hair. Was that really all there was to it though? A change of hair color? She highly doubted it.

"Can legendary Pokemon really bless entire _Generations?_" Anahita didn't know why she was asking. Absol wasn't a legendary, and really, even if he could answer, why would he? Though, he had seemed to mellow as he followed her through the past day. A nudge at her leg gets her attention, as she looks down at the prior thought of Pokemon. Eyes which mirrored her own, just staring.

"What?" No answer, prompting Anahita to groan, throwing her head back into her arms. "I can't understand you if you don't try to communicate with me." She was just helping him recover. Yet the same day she got him, family histories became unearthed, thrown into her face. Was this part of being a Trainer? By the Legends and Myths, she really hoped not. This was far too stressful to handle on a day to day basis.

A rumbling churr cuts through her thoughts, and she's stunned to find Absol carefully, reluctantly, placing his head into her lap, his long curved horn barely pressing along her stomach. His eyes were closed, and he trembled. _Frightened_, he had to be. Absol, they could sense disasters and destruction. Could he actually sense her frustration, her stress too? Her vision blurs for a moment before she wipes it away. She wasn't going to cry. "I.., I'm sorry. I know you don't have the answers." The thank you went unspoken, as he pulled away from her, looking up into the opposing direction. In which Noelani was happily making her way towards them.

"You'll like this, I'm sure. Pokemon centers are always full of old children's' books, for the kid trainers." That itself wasn't a lie, Anahita saw the bookshelf, tucked into a corner every day. She just never felt the inclination to go over there, and what books she had once read, was washed away, like footprints in the sand.

"Well, what did you find?"

"Your mother said it was a Lake Pokemon, and with where your family came from, it was easy to find out which ones she meant." The book was gently placed onto the table, before quickly being flipped open. Two pages were bared to her, featuring Arceus at the very top, paralleled by a pink and blue pokemon. Underneath them, were three dancing sprites, marked with long tails and red jewels, colored yellow, pink, and blue. Underneath, lay Giratina, staring up to Arceus from beneath those pools.

"I think, she meant this one. Azelf." Noelani stopped, crossing a symbol over her chest before she continued speaking. "It's supposedly a Legendary Pokemon, born from the same egg as Mesprit, and Uxie. All of them have given gifts to humanity. Maybe Azelf gave your mom something." A shrug, as she lets Anahita look over the details in the illustration. It wasn't incredibly detailed, and very vague. Though most books involving Legendary Pokemon often were, save for what happened when they were dead and rebirthed. There were plenty of stories there. Theories.

"If it did, I don't know if it was much of a blessing. Not if she's here." Anahita didn't say the pokemon's name, too tired to cross any symbols over herself. Even if it was just an old tradition, she really didn't want to break it either. "Maybe. But maybe it has a reason with why she didn't want you to be a trainer either. Clearly, she changed her mind." That she did, and Anahita looked to Absol, who wasn't looking at either of them. "Let's just get to HeaHea city. If I want to prove I can travel, outside of Alola-"

"You want to what?!" Noelani placed both hands down onto the table, palm flat as she looked at Anahita with wide eyes, stunned. "That's crazy! Moving islands sure, but that's a whole other region, another land. They aren't like us Annie, their Pokemon, they fight and _die_ and they attack in their wilds without remorse!" Her words were sharp whispers, a wide sweep of her arm as she gestured to Absol.

"That. What happened to Absol, it's common outside of Alola, you don't really want to face that-"

"No. I don't. But I will. I want to." Where this burst, this need to go, it came from nowhere and everywhere at once. A slow budding. A reawakening of dead dreams, half-forgotten, half-buried in the sands. Noelani stared then, for the longest time, looking at her with the must bewildered, befuddled expression. And then she slumped into the chair, a heavy sigh leaving her body.

"Fine. But only if I go with you. Only if Absol can help you, and only if you do choose to be a trainer. It's too dangerous otherwise."

A pause and Anahita offers her hand to Absol, gently resting her hand atop his head.

"I... I think I can do better."

She was going to beat the Kahunas.

"Take on the trials with me?"

* * *

_**Authoress**_: We have officially lifted off! Terribly sorry for the slow start, but now, the Alola adventure has begun! For those curious, for Anahita and some other families, saying a Legendary Pokemon's name without some sort of symbol is like asking for bad luck. Noelani happens to be one of those family's too. As for Azelf, well, what did Azelf do indeed I wonder? This is for Alola, and now that Anahita is more introduced with some family background, we are officially lifting off, though, a better question, does Absol really trust her? Or is there something more at play?

Thank you for those who left reviews, it was very inspiring to see you take an interest, and yes, sword and shield has me very hype! I can't wait to see what comes in the future!


	8. Chapter Seven - Farewell Akala

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Farewell Akala**_

* * *

Golden eyes peered intently at her, brows furrowed as Noelani slowly seemed to process what it was that Anahita had just proposed to her. After a few moments of silence, Annie could almost see the ding go off in her head, the tap of the button on the bells of a counter. Loud, shrill and undeniably clear. So, of course, Noelani would leave her jaw on the ground when it clicked, before closing her mouth again.

"The... I thought you didn't want anything to do with the trials?" Truth be told, Anahita didn't. Not really. But at the same time, she did, the searing burn of determination egging her on, not just for Absol's sake. But for her too. At least, to get away from the mess that was her family at the time being, not the noblest of reasons for taking on a journey but, she wasn't aiming to catch them all or nothing. Let alone be a master, like those of legends, those who had truly, truly been whispered to be given blessings and battle not with their Pokemon, but alongside them. A moment, and she snaps those thoughts away, waving a hand with a frown.

She was getting excited about dreams and wishes again.

"I don't-, I didn't. But, I, if there are a lot of Pokemon like Absol, well-" A hand was held up to her face, silencing her.

"If we are, we need to go to MeleMele island. We can start there, because unlike Poni Poni, despite them both having only a handful fewer trials then Akala and Ula'Ula, the Pokemon there aren't so dangerous. We need money, clothes, and Pokemon food. You have everything else thanks to our Kahuna. Unlike other regions, we're just islands, so we won't be in any serious danger if we go missing for a few days. Understand?" Noelle ticked off each requirement along with her fingertips, golden gaze unwavering as she spoke.

"I, yes I understand." Really, Anahita just wanted to leave already. But they couldn't. They needed to get off Akala, and that took some prep work. She didn't want to go by Mantine, the last thing she wanted was to lose Absol's Pokeball beneath a failed attempt at riding along the crest of a wave. She would never forgive herself, so the easier solution would just be to bite the bullet and fork over cash to get a boat.

From what she knew though, as Noelle had already beaten the challenge at mele'mele, there was only one Captain and one Kahuna. So once she and Absol were in battling condition, they should be able to pass through that Island with only little difficulty.

"Good. We'll go to HeaHea and take the boat there. Mele'Mele is widely accepted as the starting point to the Island Challenge, so it's a good place to train Absol to move without a foreleg again. Especially because of the Ten Carat Hill." A smile danced along Noelani's face now, as she crossed her arms, closing her eyes as her head tilted up to the sun.

"There are mountainous hills, so once Absol masters movement over there, he should be fit to battle, so long as he listens to your commands. Trust me, Annie, if he doesn't trust you, you'll both suffer for it." What exactly did she mean by that then? Though, it seemed that would be all Anahita would get out of her, as Noelle gave her a time to arrive at the entrance of Diglet Tunnel, and left to make her own preparations.

Which left only a handful of things left to do before her departure. A glance down at Absol, and she sighs.

"Auberon is probably off by now. So we'll need to tell Mom and him we're leaving, he's never going to let it go." How many times was she going to walk around in circles today, to the Center, to the beach, home, a food stand, and now home again? It was maddening. Maybe being a trainer wouldn't be so much back and forth, a half there thought as she forced herself to stand, dusting off the sand from her pants. Absol was watching her here, sitting on his haunches with a rather bored expression.

Not just bored though. Anahita's brows furrowed. His expression, his eyes, almost dull and vacant, void of life. Cautiously, she waved a hand in front of his face, prompting him to look at her. Something stirred there, but not much.

Anahita really wanted to know the extent of the abuse that Absol's original trainer put him through. But she likely never would. But it had to be difficult enough to move past when she considered that he cut off his own Pokemon's leg, likely because it wasn't even what he wanted in the first place. A heavy sigh is wrought out of her, and when she gestures for Absol to follow, she's not so surprised by his obedience. Did he think she would hurt him if he disobeyed her? That would need to be worked on if that were the case, but more than that, he deserved not to just be a puppet, following every command.

She would have to find a way to break through his shell.

Opening the door, she let her and Absol inside the house. Unsurprisingly, Auberon was already arguing with her mother about the situation at hand, though no yelling was involved, his voice soft and hushed, carrying quietly as he and her mother debated with one another. Anahita cleared her throat and watched as the two turned to face her. Eyes that mirrored fire ambers and oceans green, both locked onto her with looks of confusion and curiosity. Auberon was the first to break the silence, voice very, very quiet.

"You said-"

"I know what I said." She cut him off before he could finish, arms crossed as she leaned her weight onto her left leg, eyes cast down. She didn't want to look at him. To see the glee or smug look on his face.

"I changed my mind." There's tension seeping through the air, filling cracks that seemed to stretch across the room. She all but flinches when he places a hand onto her shoulder, her eyes snapping up to his face against her own will. There wasn't any anger there, nor the perceived _I told you_ she thought she would've seen at being proven right about her dreams not being dead. Just a quiet, gentle smile playing across his mouth, dark hair curling at his jaw.

"Then go. We're not going to stop you."

"Not this time." Her mother spoke up, moving besides Auberon with red-rimmed eyes. It had not been an easy decision to come to. Most Trainers were already aces or champions or even Gym leaders or captains by her age. Starting so late was going to come with its own set of hardships most other trainers would never have had to face. It was clear her Mother never wanted her to get up and chase that dream again.

"But, should you ever need to come home, you can. The world is very vast, and you're only just beginning to taste its beginnings." Auberon always did love travels, he had seen so much of the world. It made sense she could feel wanderlust from him again, thought love kept him firmly rooted with her mother. Despite her misgivings, Anahita could admit to that much.

So she smiles, nodding with tears brimming the surface of her eyes. They don't fall, and she can feel a weight lifted off her shoulders. This wasn't a journey for her mother, or for Auberon. It wasn't even to get away from them like she had thought. It was something else, and with Absol at her side, broken or not, they would see the world together. And maybe, Anahita could help him heal.

What was broken was not worthless.

A bag is placed into her hands, about the size of a traveler's bag. Inside were basic items of cleanliness and other necessities, like changes of clothing. However, there was also a good set of Pokemon food as well, Pokeballs stashed in tiny form into a small pocket inside. A gift, from her mother, as Auberon handed her a belt, something he explained could hold pokeballs.

It had been his once, and the wear and tear didn't even seem to hint at its age, soft and sturdy, even though she yanked it with her hands. It found it's way onto her hip, her smaller bag placed inside the traveler's bag that, was for all intents and purposes like a glorified backpack. It was heavy, but maybe it would be easier once she got used to it.

"One more thing," Auberon spoke clearly, voice ringing just before she was to close the door to her home.

"I have a friend from Hoenn. He's breeding some Pokemon right now, and, I want you to know all Pokemon breeders aren't bad. He's promised me an egg some time ago. Once I get it, I want you to hatch it. But that won't be for some time, so, keep an eye on your Phone." An _egg_? Seafoam eyes were wide. Did she even want that sort of responsibility? Maybe it wasn't happening right now, and yes, she knew not all breeders were bad but-

No. She wouldn't turn down his offer. She would be a better trainer before she was given the egg. That's all she had to do, it was what she would do. Besides, she would need more Pokemon for her team eventually, Anahita didn't think that Absol would take too kindly to too many new Pokemon at a rushed pace.

A nudge from Absol had her walking again, as she said her goodbyes.

The Journey was finally beginning.

In truth, when she met Noelani outside of the tunnel, and Absol returned to his Pokeball in case of other younger trainers, she was all by mystified to see how easily Noelle could handle herself. Her and Vana worked in perfect tandem, almost as if they were dancing. When Noelle shouted a command, her Lycannroc was already executing in, _flawlessly_ at that. The battles were hardly anything Anahita could describe as ruthless, just swift, and with mercy as the Pokemon that approached were gracefully knocked out in single executions. The encounters never drug out longer than necessary, and sure, it wasn't against any trainers, but Anahita had a feeling it would be just as breathtaking, if not more.

"_Don't let a fly in_~" Noelani's voice rang through the tunnel, teasing as Vana trotted beside her trainer, emerald green eyes glittering in the low lighting of the tunnel. This prompted a frustrated huff from Anahita, as she ran to catch up.

The city of Hea'Hea looked no different from the last visit, which was something she was thankful for. She wanted to get to Mele'Mele soon, and who knew when the boats would leave.

"Come on!" Noelani was still ahead, in the streets, bouncing the balls of her feet with an absolutely delighted expression that lit across her entire face.

So Annie ran, and when the boat left Akala, the sea salt air spraying against her skin, she would be lying if she said she hadn't looked back.

Mele'Mele, here she comes.

* * *

_**Authoress:** _Hello again! Anahita has finally left Akala with Noelani for Mele'Mele. What challenges await there? We know a little more about Absol obeying now, once Annie connected the dots. But how will she work with him on this I wonder? As for the egg, this is an addition for self-indulgence to include not only a gift from Auberon, but one of my favorite Pokemon that I would like Anahita to have for her journey! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the goal for Superluck is to update twice a week, once minimum! So look forward to the next update, maybe we'll meet a little flower along the way!


	9. Chapter Eight - Alola Mele'Mele!

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Alola Mele'Mele!**_

* * *

In terms of how large mele'Mele was, it really wasn't that grand. Though there was still a trial and a Kahuna, and there was still Ruins for the Tapu. So one didn't just write off Mele'Mele, beginner Island or not when it came to the Island Challenge. Noelani at her side, Anahita wasn't completely nervous, though it wouldn't stop her from nervously tapping her feet on the ground.

"Well. First up, I want to go get some rooms at the Pokemon Center. After that, we can go ahead and get to the Caret Hill. Wild Pokemon will be out, but, I'll be there." There was something in Noelle's voice, though, Anahita couldn't quite figure out what it was. Just followed her wordlessly as they passed the road by the Trainer's school. It brought back bittersweet memories. After all, her mother once lived on Mele'Mele before moving to Akala with Auberon.

She had only been a little girl then, and she could still remember the Pokemon that hid in the tall grasses at the school.

Magnemite that floated about, contently buzzing to themselves as they stayed out of the grasps of younger children, sassy Meowth that would come to you or flee at the sound of footfall, fickle cats. Grimer were easy to find, and even easier to befriend if one offered their leftover lunches and trash, the sludge Pokemon happily dining on the remains, their vibrant colors easily causing a child to burst into giggles. There were Zorua too, dark-furred foxes that would snicker into the fur around their necks, eyes gleaming like ice chips in the dark.

A tug at her hand brought Anahita back to the present, Noelani's golden eyes gazing into her, silver brows furrowed with concern. She must have spaced out a little there.

"Sorry, I just... I remember going to school here." There's a half-crooked smile at her mouth, followed by a careless shrug.

"A lot of us did."

Noelani twists the belt at her hip, Pokeballs minimized as she looked over the school. "We all had our favorites here. I came back for a Meowth you know. He's all grown and evolved now." Nostalgia taints the air, and it is both pleasant and _sharp._ Shrugging it off, Anahita kept walking on ahead.

"You know, if there's a Pokemon here you wanted to see again-"

"No. It would be much older by now, we wouldn't see them." Zorua were mischevious and loved playing with children when they were younger. But they never stayed long, and Anahita had no doubts that the one she knew had since moved on, evolved, and fled the Islands. Her words alone gave Noelani enough information to leave it be. After all, if one didn't capture their companions, Zorua especially, it was likely they would grow wary of children and humans over time. Upon evolution, they normally seemed to disappear off the face of the earth, though every now and then someone would say they saw one. Even if they had, there was never any way to find them.

"Besides, I can't add anyone else until Absol is okay again." Soft words, as the red roof of the center slowly came closer and closer. The Ten Caret Hill was only south of there, and from what she heard Noelle speak of in the past, a Pokemon Professor lived there now. She wondered who it could be, whoever it was, they would have had to been cleared by the Police and Kahuna.

Once they reached the inside of the Pokemon center, she shadowed close to Noelle, eyes kept to the floor as she watched her feet shuffle along the ground. There are a few people here today, the noise making her ears ring. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to, but Anahita hadn't stepped inside of a Pokemon Center as a trainer before. When Noelle had her flash the Trainer's License, the Nurse, Jocelina, smiled, jotting down a room number before handing them both their own pair of keys.

"Try to let us know if you need to stay longer than three days, that way we can rotate rooms and trainers." Her voice was sweet, baby blue eyes twinkling as the fluorescent lighting gave her pink hair a glimmering shine. Immaculate. All nurses who worked in the centers were, but, she had never really paid much mind to them. Their worlds were far from intertwined. Not so much anymore.

"Thank you Nurse Jocelina." Noelle didn't miss a beat, stashing the keys away into her pocket, prompting Anahita to do the same, before dragging her to the room.

"Alright. We've secured a room, when do we go to the Ten Caret Hill?" Anahita was impatient, to say the least, she really wanted to get the Challenge started already, and before that, she wanted to bond with Absol a little better.

"We can go now. Besides, you may be an official Trainer, but, we'll want to run by the Professor to pick up the packet for the Island Challenge. Unlike other regions, as you know, we use stamps instead of badges." Said packet was produced seemingly from midair, as Noelani flipped her's open. Unsurprisingly, the stamps for Mele'Mele island were already there, as well as a couple more that Anahita didn't recognize. Noelle was already so much further than her...

Wait, why did it even matter? Noelani had been on the Island Challenge since she was young, of course, she would have a headstart. Though it begged the question that was always dodged, why had she stopped?

"Right... well, I can bring my small bag." Reaching down, she removes the side bag from the traveler's bag, slinging it over her shoulder. The jewelry box weighed it down, as did some of the Pokemon care items, and the few Pokeballs she carried. Even the beds here were immaculate, a distant barely there thought that she brushed away.

"Yeah! Let's get going, the Professor, I think we went to class with him at one point? Anyway, he tends to run all over a lot lately, so we don't want to miss him." Already back at her feet, Anahita really had to wonder just where Noelle got so much of her energy from. Regardless, it didn't take much for her friend to grab onto her wrist again, dragging her down the path of Hau'oli outskirts, through route one as a, not quite old, but certainly beat up house came into view.

A pause, as Noelani stood stock still by her side, glancing over the house with her head tilted. A wide smile broke across her face before she nudged Anahita in the side.

"This is your Journey Annie. It's only right you go and take the first official steps." There was that trace of something in her voice again, her golden eyes flashing brilliantly in the light. A heavy sigh and Anahita slowly makes her way up the steps of the porch, wincing every time a board creaked a little too loudly. She hoped they wouldn't splinter under her weight, that would be a great way to end the day.

After a moment's pause in front of the door, she raised her hand to the wood, knocking once, twice, before it suddenly swung open. There's silence for a moment, as dark brown eyes peered down, blinking confusingly at her. The man went without a shirt, which wasn't strange so much as the lab coat that he wore instead. A name tag was pinned on said coat, and a smile slowly took over his face.

"Yes?" Kukui. The tag read Kukui. Why was that name so familiar? Noelle mentioned they went to school together... ah, she had spaced out.

"I... wanted to get a packet for the Island Challenge." Voice ran painstakingly quiet, seafoam eyes darting down to her feet again. Another long pause stretched across the air, and she could hear the shuffling of movement, a Rockruff running up around her feet, sniffing her shoes curiously. Bluebell eyes seemed to glint under the sun's light as the pup began yapping, curled tail wagging excitedly as he backed up onto his hind legs, balancing there without leaning onto her. It set the tension out of her shoulders, she was familiar with Rockruff thanks to Noelle.

"I know I'm a little late but, it was just-"

Laughter, soft and warm interrupted her, as did his placing a hand onto her shoulders. Seafoam eyes darted up to meet his face in a flash, uncertain now with his laughing. Was he laughing at her? Or?

"You don't need to explain to me Cousin, we all start at our own times." He withdraws his hand from her shoulder, placing it at his chin. "I admit it's later than most, but you have your reasons, and I won't turn down anyone from taking the challenge. Though I hope you weren't aiming to be a Captain, not to step on your toes but, the age limit might prevent you. There's always something to take away from the challenge though."

He raised a hand, to give him a moment before he disappeared back into the confines of the wrecked house. She could hear shuffling, as well as Kukui talking with someone, a girl from the sounds of it.

A moment later, he returned. A girl in white shadowed his coat, blending it if not for her vividly green eyes peering out from underneath her hat.

"Here we go." The booklet wasn't too large, and was clearly, thankfully, waterproof. He handed it over with a grin, and it was really, while the man was definitely calm, he seemed rambunctious around children. So really, it was almost painfully jarring. His demeanor changing so quickly. Regardless, she didn't say anything, simply nodding where it was appropriate to do so, and giving answers to questions he asked.

"So, who is the next Trainer going on the island challenge? I'd like to keep in touch since I would imagine the Trial Captains will be a little more difficult on you due to your age." Which made sense, Anahita was older, so, it wouldn't be fair to set the same pace for children to her. She really hoped she could live up to that expectation.

"Anahita Feray. I came from Akala."

Noelani chose that moment to join them, her eyes darting to the girl hiding behind Kukui, though she said nothing, instead easily sliding into the conversation as though she had been there from the start.

"Alola Kukui!" Had he really not seen her only a few long strides away?

"Noelani! I haven't seen you in what feels like ages, how have you been? The Challenge treating you well? What about Litten?" How excitable the man was. Enough to let Anahita step back and let them talk for a moment, rolling Absol's Pokeball between her fingers on the cord. They really did seem to get along like old friends.

"Actually, Aelan is a Torracat now. She evolved maybe a couple of weeks ago? She's very excited. But it doesn't seem like she's too much interested in evolving past a Torracat." A shrug from Noelle, and Anahita nearly tunes them out, if not for Noelle gesturing to her.

"You remember Annie though, don't you? She's the friend we had before her parents pulled her out of Trainer's school?" Kukui's brows furrowed together, confused. Then he began to look at her, staring as he tried to piece together what Noelani had told him, which really had Anahita rooted to the spot. She hadn't really wanted to bring that up-

"Ann? Is that really you?" A start. Anahita hadn't heard that nickname since she had been pulled out. They had all been so young, she's surprised anyone except for Noelani remembered her at all.

"I... yeah that's, that's me." A half-hearted shrug, she's becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and suddenly Kukui is right in front of her, offering a hand with a wide, half-crooked smile. The silence hung thickly in the air, and, she supposes she really doesn't have a choice, gripping onto his hand in a tight handshake that was more gripping of a hug that wasn't quite there yet.

"I wondered if that was you, not too many Feray I remember... what put you on the path of being a trainer again?" Out of the corner of her eye, Anahita could see Noelle coaxing the white dressed girl from out of the house, talking in soft whispers. Soft enough she couldn't make it out.

"I don't think the reason why is appropriate for children. But as the Professor, I... I think you heard about the trainer with the Absol. I'm helping him now." Something dark flitted across the Professor's eyes, quickly gone in a blink as he released her hand from his grip.

"That's very just of you. Noelani is helping I presume?" A nod and she can almost see the gears ticking, grinding away in that head of his.

A few moments later, and he whirls around to the green-eyed girl, asking a quick question so quiet no one could hear. Uncertainty flashed along her face, before a subtle, almost barely there nod. That done, the Professor was quick to turn around again, facing Anahita and Noelani both, a rather guarded look to his expression now.

"Well, Ann, Lani, I have a proposition for you. Both of you have good hearts, and I know you'll both be very strong trainers. Could you help me out, and escort my assistant here to the ruins of the islands on your Island Challenge?" His arms were folded, as he stood with his back straight. Rockruff sat by his heels, panting with his tongue lolled out, chipper as can be despite the seriousness of his trainer.

"I..."

"It's Annie's Journey, not mine. So it's up to her. Eventually, we're going to separate paths, once I know Annie can handle it." A wink that has the sudden pounding of her heart calm down, Anahita hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until Noelle stole it away from her again. A deep, shuddering exhale.

"I... it's... it's dangerous. Absol, he's scared of humans and his old trainer may still be here in Alola... it's not... like a tour?"

Only then did the green-eyed girl step forward, hands twisted around each other nervously as she looked up to meet Anahita's gaze head-on. Determination seemed to roll off her in waves, despite the tiny girl's obvious trembling. She must not like strangers all that well, which begged the question of why she wanted to go to the ruins, why she was with Kukui as an assistant.

"I'm... I'm Lillie. I have someone I want, I want to protect to so please!"

It really was hard to say no to broken things.

* * *

_**Authoress:**_ Woo! That one was a little long! But we've certainly gotten a good first impression on Kukui and Lillie! So as a note, this story clearly doesn't follow canon, so some characters may seem ooc as I try to flesh them out with more human traits and flaws. Very prominent here is Kukui being more level headed around young adults and older, but trying to be excited and encouraging for teens and younger. Also yes! Anahita and Noelani once attended school with Kukui and Brunet and Guzma! You'll see some links here from that with their interactions, but this won't be an 'I know you!' situation that is overly friendly and forced. Also! To help keep track, I will be listing the Pokemon on each oc's or character's ( should they be a major influence ) team!

**Noelani**: Aelan - Torracat female, Vana - Lycannroc Female, Kaiko - Shiny Wimpod Male, Kanuha - Alolan Persian Male

**Anahita**: Shiny Absol Male, Unnamed


	10. Chapter Nine - Progress and Trust

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Progress and Trust**_

* * *

Anahita knew it wasn't going to be easy. Firstly, introducing Absol and Vana officially to each other had not gone so well. Absol being more feline-like whereas Vana was canine. They didn't attack each other no, but every time Vana crossed a certain boundary line that Absol put up, he would jump back and lower his head, mane bristled thickly around his throat as he whipped his horn in a single slash. Almost the equivalent of a dog pokemon's growl in warning.

Not that they gave up after this. Kukui thankfully knew the routine of the local Pokemon at the Ten Caret Hill, and, so long as Lillie was permitted to watch their progress, he had no issues with closing access to the Hill for the duration of the time they were there. Granted, so long as that did not consume the entire day. Noelle later told Anahita because of it being the location of Rockruff. Which made more sense, Rockruuf were good beginning Pokemon, with just enough spunk to really bring to the wire how difficult some Pokemon may be in the future.

It was one of the last evenings for them here though. They had been on Mele'Mele for a week now, and Absol was getting the hang of leaping and clinging to rocks. Anahita had all but cheered when he had followed after Vana with nary a single slip on the jagged stones. Absol in turn, had almost seemed confused by her praise, but he didn't brush her off either, instead walking to her side, no limp in sight; just so he could lean into her leg. Anahita hadn't even needed to ask permission from him to run her fingers along his horn, his seafoam eyes fluttering closed.

Though, even with their progress, Anahita still came to a few standstills. Watching Absol follow Vana, no longer walking awkwardly, though his manner of walk may seem strange, Kukui had confirmed that it would cause no ill muscle growths. No, the issue she ran into now, was trying to battle with him. There was some measure of trust, Anahita knew this, Noelle knew this, even Lillie, who had been there during the accident, knew this. They had gotten too ambitious, too soon, and Absol fell from the stones from a good distance. She had broken his fall and dislocated her shoulder for it.

Nothing major, and, to his credit, Absol hadn't even fled from her, instead leaping away from the cushion he had made of her body, looking around wildly with a high pitched chuffing bark scratching at his throat. So he did trust her. But to battle? Even if he did, they would still need at least one more Pokemon to add to the team. Noelle told her that the challenges were nothing to laugh at, even if they were meant for children, and constantly rotated. Whatever that meant. A deep and heavy sigh and she stretched with a deep, calming breath, before standing.

Lillie was here today, often coming down to watch them for half an hour before returning home. What Lillie was taking away from this, Anahita didn't know, though the girl would be her traveling companion through the islands.

"What, do you think of Absol? Do you think he could battle now?" A question, sweet and to the point. She had found Lillie didn't do very well with run around questions, or rhetorical ones either. Just a delicate little thing finding her own fire and spark.

Lillie's brows furrowed, her bag which contained little Nebby, was not here with her today. Her hands, with nothing to occupy them, were clasped neatly in her lap, with a white-knuckled grip to match the white of her dress.

"Why...why are you asking me? I don't..."

Regardless of her determination to travel with her, Lillie still had problems getting her point made if even _said_. Anahita wasn't sure how that came to be, but it seemed like Noelle was helping in that regard. The other day she had taken the girl out shopping, though she didn't come back with too many things. Some changing of clothes, but nothing that was out of the ordinary for the girl.

"I know, you probably don't know how to tell. Nebby doesn't really qualify as a Pokemon of your own." A pause. Maybe they could visit the Pokemon school for that one, though Lillie seemed absolutely petrified of touching any Pokemon, for all her curiosity of them. "But, as a trainer, as someone who works with or even helps Pokemon, you need to be able to read them." Pot calling the kettle black, but sue her, she wanted the girl to have a better chance then she did.

"Miss Feray I..."

Anahita waited, looking away from Absol and Vana as they pranced around each other. She wanted to give Lillie a chance to speak. It was a rare day when Noelle left to handle something in Hau'oli. Sometimes, it really did seem like Noelani was too much for Lillie, but, that was fine. Lillie would face energetic people on her own in time, better someone who knew when to stop or slow down than someone who didn't.

"I like Pokemon, but they are, very strong. How do you..."

"Trust they won't hurt you?"

Another pause, before the blonde girl nodded, her green eyes sharply cast to the ground in an act of embarrassment. Anahita took a seat again, watching Vana and Absol once more. Absol was leaping back, clicking, as Vana rushed him. A mock fight or battle of sorts. It would make training easier later.

"When my stepdad first married my mom, he liked to tell all sorts of stories. One of them, was an old myth he came upon, I think from Sinnoh? About how Humans and Pokemon came to work together." This caught the girl's attention, her green eyes now peering up from under the wide brim of her hat with an absolutely childlike awe and curiosity.

"I can't remember much, it was a story he told me a long time ago. But, humans, we weren't surviving too well, and, Pokemon saw that. Out of the kindness in their hearts, they decided to help us. Some conflict happened, and now, if they want to journey with you, they ask you to prove your worth. Every Pokemon you encounter, running from wherever they may be. So we battle them and try to catch them. Of course, that doesn't mean Pokemon don't have emotions or personalities."

A half-crooked smile. Anahita couldn't remember the full story, but, it was the few precious handfuls of moments she and Auberon didn't butt heads and argue. A moment that wasn't dictated by work or the forced strain of being stepfamily.

"They can still feel. They can be hurt, angry, scared. But they can also love, feel joy and loyalty. We can't smother that just because they're difficult sometimes."

Lillie's mouth was set into a thin, straight line, as she seemed to be mulling over something in her head. Though, Anahita's attention was directed elsewhere, as soft padding of footsteps approached her. Seafoam met seafoam, as Absol stared. Anahita wasn't at eye level with him very often, and it was strange to see him so open now. The smile faded, Anahita tilted her head.

"Is something wrong?"

Nothing. Just a quiet murr. A head toss towards Vana, who was patiently waiting. Oh. Oh!

"Hold that thought, Lillie." The PokeDex was whipped out of the bag, scanning Absol once again. For his moves, and his abilities.

"Known Moves,_ Feint, Leet, Pursuit, Taunt,_ Ability known, Pressure." Her brows furrowed, Pokemon were commonly marked in the Dex by a 'Level' to get an idea of how well trained they were. Abol was a marked sixteen, but she had never heard of the Ability Pressure. What did it do?

A click on the Ability and the Dex spoke again in it's robotic monotone.

**"Pressure:** _The ability which limits the usage of the moves of other Pokemon. This ability can cause a single glare from the Pokemon with this ability, to temporarily unnerve a Pokemon into stopping their attack with a particular move. Duration of this can vary for the entirety of a battle, or how well trained the opposing Pokemon is. Well Trained Pokemon of other trainers, can usually get momentum again under the encouragement of it's trusted Trainer._"

That was, actually very useful. It looked to be a common ability of Absol too. Then... was this the reason that Absol had been mistreated the way he was?

She didn't click the Hidden Ability. Anahita knew her answer to her question without having to think about it long. A Shiny Pokemon bred for battle but lacking the Hidden Ability of its species. That would be more than enough for certain trainers, with ugliness in their hearts, to mistreat a Pokemon for something beyond their control. A scoff. Absol was fine without a Hidden Ability.

If not having Superluck led him to her, that was perfectly fine by her.

A quick message to Noelle.

"Hey, Absol is ready to battle."

A ding was quick to follow, with Noelani confirming that she would be headed back shortly. Sure, Vana would likely listen to Anahita had she asked it of the Lycannroc, but, her focus needed to be on Absol.

"Alright, Noelani is on the way back. Once she's here, we can battle." Absol sat on his haunches, yawning widely, showing off two rows of wickedly curled fangs. It nearly sent a shiver down her spine. Not even two weeks ago, he had nearly bitten her with those same fangs. _Yet he hadn't either._

"Miss Feray, I... I do think Absol is ready to battle, I just, don't think it will be _easy_." Lillie's quiet voice nearly had Anahita jump out of her skin, she had all but forgotten the girl was even here at all. So terribly quiet she was, though she didn't blend in so well either. Really, that was her own fault.

"Is, that so?"

Another nod from the girl, who now was fiddling with her hands.

"Y-Yes. If what I've heard is true, I, don't think Absol has actually battled. Not with a trainer he _trusts-_, I-" She struggled around her words, but, Anahita decidedly continued with waiting for her to talk. It seemed to be an effective enough tactic.

"I hope you both win, even if it's hard."

This prompted a smile. She had a good heart, even if clearly, Lillie's tender heart was a bruised one.

"Thanks, little flower, I appreciate it."

The blush was almost as loud as Noelani's shout from the mouth of the Ten Caret Hill's cave mouth.

* * *

_**Authoress:**_ Here we go! Sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual, I ended up covering one of my co-workers for an emergency, which was handled without trouble thankfully! ( _Though I ended up working nearly a ten hour day._ ), Here we have a collapsed break down of how recovery training has gone with Absol, as well as some bonding with Lillie and Anahita. Anahita may be a bitter woman, but she is also an adult, so we'll see her trying to help Lillie grow into a strong person. I'm hoping to find a way to give Lillie her Vulpix from the Anime as well, but the real question I'm lingering on is if Anahita should encourage Lillie to try her hand at being a trainer. But we'll see! I also took some liberties with pressure, since uh, PP would be difficult to monitor, so I just took some liberties with the ability.

Next chapter, we'll be seeing Anahita battle with Absol for the first time, stay tuned for the outcome of the first battle, whether it soars or crashes and burns!

_Known Teams!_

**Noelani**: Aelan - Torracat Female, Vana - Lycannroc Female, Kaiko - Shiny Wimpod Male, Kanuha - Alolan Persian Male

**Anahita**: Shiny Absol Male, Unnamed

**Lillie:** Nebby?


End file.
